character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lettuceverse
The Lettuceverse is the universe of the user lettucecow. A list of events in said first will be listed. Main Characters Heroes #Pembroke Viridi #Nester Gloom #Maverick Gamble (Antihero) Villains # Minor Recurring Characters *Lieutenant Brown:A dopey but well meaning higher-up in the police force. He commands a squad of detectives, and has a great liking for donuts. Seems to have a habit of giving a thumbs up, no matter the situation. *Gino Piazza:The owner of "Gino's Pizza", one of the most popular resturants in Fallbell City. It's the site where Brian and Paige have their magic shows, and acts like doting father to them. He is a very emotional man who can from bawling to grinning ear to ear within a couple seconds. *Artie Tickles:An intrepid reporters who's specality is Glitch-Human points of interest. Because of this, he tends to get himself into trouble by following fights or getting into situations he shouldn't. He is a well-meaning but fast-talking motormouth who seems to enjoy his job a little too much. Always has his parrot, named quote, on his shoulder. *Imin Adezguyz:An undercover police officer tasked with bringing down the syndicate. He is a master of disguise and is able to masquerade is anyone with his impeccable acting. When he gets discovered however, he reverts back to his normal self, which is a shy and stuttering mess. *Cupp A. Joe: A low ranking syndicate grunt, and one of the three goons that Brix usually bosses around. He is extremely calm all the time, never showing a hint of suprise or anger. He has a great love of coffee, and can always be seen sipping it. His power is "Caffine Rush", which heigthens his senses with each cup of coffee he drinks. *Stan 'Inguard:A low ranking syndicate grunt, and one of the three goons that Brix usually bosses around. His main job is stand guard at the entrance of the Syndicate Base. He is rather snarky and pessimistic, but steadfast in his duty. His power is "Guard", which allows him to become extremely durable and unable to moved as long as he stands completly still. Locations Fallbell City: A small, quaint town on the outskirts of Highlife City. Base of Operations for the NGD,It always appears to be Autumn in this town for some reason, with the leaves always being different colors. Highlife City: ''A huge sprawling city known for it's rising crime rate, but spectacular nightlife. ''Borsville: ''A quite ironic name, Borsville if packed with street performers, good restaurants, and monthly internationally acclaimed music and other talent festivals. ''Tipton: ''A village situated on the very top of a large mountain in the southern US. It is riddled with immigrants for all areas of Asia, and is seeped in Asian culture. ''Sandy Springs: A city situated in the middle of the Texas desert, surrounded by hot springs. Story Chapter 1: A Bad Gamble It all started on a sunny Wednesday morning. Today, just like every day, was time to take advantage of a world struggling to adapt. A number of year ago, the sky turned purple and a portal appeared in the sky for a few seconds. Just like that, nobody knew why, how, or if it did anything. One thing remained obvious however, the fact that people started changing. Sometimes, a person was born with odd powers. Nobody knew why or how, but some traced it back to the mysterious portal. Either way, because of that incident, they started calling these people "Glitch-Humans" because of the supposed portal that some linked to the odd powers. The world struggled to find a way to address these powers, and soon a fair number of them became criminals because in the simplest terms, nobody could stop them. Maverick Gamble was one of those criminals, taking advantage of a shocked society to take what he wanted. He decided to rob a bank that day, I mean with his powers, who could stop him? Infiltrating it was easy, subduing the guards was even easier, and walking out with the money was no chore at all. That was, until he ran into two odd looking people who cornered him while he was running away. After a quick electric shock, he blacked out and woke up in an odd place. The two weird people introduced themselves as the "NGD", people who captured Glitch-Human criminals, and that Maverick himself was their first catch. They soon gave him an option, join them to atone, or be handed over to the police with a power-nullifying invention. Chapter 2: The "Great" Acid Thief After about a week of getting used to the NGD Base and...the two very odd residents themselves, Nester Gloom got wind of a odd case of failed robberies all over Fallbell City. Maverick, having formerly being a criminal himself has a hunch that it might be Finbar Steele, a nobody that was a recurring joke in the Glitch-Human crime underworld. Maverick decides to humor Nester and Pembroke, and goes to bring the idiot down himself. Chapter 3: Enter: The Syndicate After a couple days of annoyance, Pembroke Viridi convinced Maverick to join him for a weekly magic show at a pizza place he and Nester frequent. While watching the show, a kid and 4 mysterious men in suits draw weapons and kidnap the two siblings who put on the magic show, Paige Incanto and Brian Incanto. They escape, leaving Nester and Pembroke furious. Nester suspects the two kidnapped kids were actually Glitch-Humans, and this might be the work of The Syndicate, one of the most prominent Glitch-Human crime organizations. Maverick, Nester and Pembroke organize a plan, and try to rescue the two siblings. Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lore Sheets